


Pity Party

by makingtriangles (electricbloo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Sickfic, Sickstuck, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricbloo/pseuds/makingtriangles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is sick and Karkat can't help but to pity him. ((Warnings: Sickstuck, Vomit))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kinkmeme:
> 
>  _Person A is genuinely sick with some kind of stomach virus/flu, not just hung over. Person B comforts them as they hunch over a toilet/bucket/sink/other receptacle, and smut (while person A pukes) ensues._

"SOLLUX, OPEN UP THIS NOOKSUCKING INSTANT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, GET OFF YOUR BONY, DESPICABLE, REPUGNANT EXCUSE FOR AN ASS AND UNLOCK THIS…door." The click of the lock interrupted Karkat mid-rant, and he instantly regretted everything he'd been yelling for the past several minutes. Sollux looked terrible.

"What do you want, KK?" Sollux asked, exhaustion obvious in his slump against the doorframe. He was too pale, too, except for the rings under his eyes.

Shit, shit. There was never anyone worse than Karkat's past self. Never. "Are you…sick?" he asked, a bit stupidly, but this time Sollux didn't rib him for stating the obvious; he just sort of…kept looking vaguely in Karkat's direction with his eyes halfway closed and woozy-looking until Karkat grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back inside.

"Go lie down in your fucking pile. When was the last time you ate anything? Or got some sleep?"

Sollux burrowed down into his large pile of computer parts. The voice that rose from it once he was settled sounded dead and Karkat felt a stab of pi…nonono. It was just worry. Worry. "Been thleeping a lot. Can't eat. Hurth too much, and then I throw up."

Karkat knelt down by the pile. Bulgemunching loner shitstain of a troll, nobody can do everything by themselves, how was this complete fuckup not fucking dead already from gross negligence of his own basic needs? Karkat just gritted his teeth and tried to sound as unangry as possible. "How do you feel right now? Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Not…not ath much ath before."

"What about your stomach? Does it still hurt?"

"Yeth…a little."

"Look, I'm going to see if I can make you something to eat that won't hurt too much, you're only going to get worse if you don't eat." Karkat didn't get any kind of response from the pile, so took that as an affirmative and found his way to the nutrient preparation recess of his friend's hive. There was precious little to eat there, and Karkat felt another stab of anger at how Sollux treated himself. Ugh. Karkat was only able to find a couple of protein blocks, so, improvising while muttering angrily to himself, he mashed about half of one into a bowl of heated water until it dissolved. Nutrients and hydration in one. Go Karkat.

There was still complete silence from the pile when Karkat got back to it. "Sollux?" he asked, kneeling down beside it once more. "I've got something for you to eat. Or drink. Whatever. You have barely any fucking food, you know that, right?"

Nice. Karkat had to remember, he should be trying to be nice. Sollux wasn't in any shape to engage in any of their usual back-and-forth snarking. In fact, he wasn't responding at all. Karkat let out a frustrated huff of breath and, after setting the bowl down on the floor, started to dig down into the pile until he found Sollux.

"I don't want to eat that. I'll jutht throw it up," Sollux said in that dead voice, his eyelids still drooping. Karkat just glared at him.

"Yeah you probably will, but you still have to fucking try. You can't just not eat." Sollux didn't reply. "Can you sit up?"

Sollux finally gave in, letting Karkat help him sit up about halfway, propping himself up against a couple of disused computer screens. Karkat wordlessly handed him the bowl, which was thankfully still steaming a little.

"Thith is dithguthting," Sollux complained, but started drinking it anyway and kept taking sips until he'd finished it all.

Karkat smirked and took the bowl away as Sollux relaxed again against the pile. He was already getting a little color back in his cheeks. "You're welcome, fuckass."

A few minutes later Karkat was searching through Sollux's medicine receptacle, trying to find anything that might help and that didn't have an expiration date of like three years ago. So far no good.

"KK?" Sollux's voice was even weaker than it was before, and Karkat felt a pang of half worry, half guilt. He rushed back into the other room, where Sollux had curled in on himself, one hand clutching his middle. "My thtomach hurth…" He let out a small groan of pain and Karkat felt his heart clench almost painfully at how utterly pitiful Sollux was right now. He wanted…needed…to touch, to soothe, to tuck Sollux away and growl at anyone who got even a little bit close, to cover Sollux with his own body and press him down into the floor...

Oh fuck, oh no…this wasn't what…oh god…but as he knelt down on the floor beside Sollux, Karkat couldn't listen to those thoughts, he needed Sollux to feel better and he needed to be the one to make that happen. With gentle hands he pushed an unresisting Sollux onto his back, and just as gently pushed his hands away from his middle and replaced them with his own.

Sollux made a small sound of relief, and Karkat felt the blood rush to his face and pound in his ears. He let his hands push Sollux's shirt up, another pang of pity blindsiding him as he felt Sollux twitch away from his fingers for a moment before relaxing into his touch. "Where does it hurt?" Karkat was barely aware that his voice was probably far breathier than usual but he didn't, couldn't care.

Karkat's heart thumped loudly as Sollux guided his hand to a few inches below his sternum. Karkat pressed gently downwards, then in a circular motion that drew a shaky exhale from Sollux.

"That'th…that'th right," Sollux said weakly, covering his eyes with his hands. This went on until Sollux suddenly let out a pained moan and curled back in upon himself, trapping Karkat's hand to his middle. "I'm not…I'm not feeling tho well," he managed to get out, and Karkat didn't even think, just pulled him to his feet and into the next block and down in front of the load gaper. Sollux put his head on his arms over the bowl and took shaky breaths, in and out, in and out…Karkat knelt beside him, putting a hand on his back. He seemed so frail…sharp shoulderblades and vertebrae and Karkat felt another intense wave of protectiveness.

"Does…does it still hurt?" Karkat asked, and at Sollux's muffled affirmative he put a hand underneath Sollux's shirt once more and rested it on his stomach. Sollux seemed to relax once more, the tension going out of his shoulders as Karkat rubbed small circles over the source of the ache. His breaths weren't coming any less shakily, though, and Karkat couldn't help himself, he pressed closer, resting his head on Sollux's back and wrapping his arms around him, one hand over the other on his stomach.

They stayed like this for a little while, and Karkat was beginning to think that Sollux might be okay this time, when Sollux stiffened again, breath catching, and Karkat could feel his muscles spasming under his hands as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Oh god," Sollux groaned, before heaving uselessly again into the bowl. Karkat just held him, heart racing, and as Sollux whimpered pitifully in between waves of nausea Karkat realized that he'd never been so hard in his life.

Finally Sollux seemed to be finished, and Karkat reached up and fumbled at the tap until he was presenting Sollux with a glass of water. Sollux took it with one shaky hand, using it to rinse out his mouth before spitting it down the load gaper and flushing. Karkat took the glass after Sollux downed the rest of it, pulling Sollux gently away from the bowl and lowering him down gently to the floor. Sollux let himself be moved, let himself be stretched out on his back, still trembling slightly and still pale and hair still drenched with sweat.

"KK…" he said weakly, pulling downward ineffectually at the hem of his shirt, because…oh…Karkat noticed, with a powerful throb of pleasure between his own legs, that Sollux was as hard as he was. "KK…I didn't want you to thee me thith way, I didn't want you to find out like thith…"

Karkat pushed Sollux's hands away and pushed the shirt up Sollux's thin (too thin, Karkat's mind growled) torso. "Sollux, fuck you, you are so fucking pitiful I don't even know what…nngh…" Sollux was pulling him down with gasping breaths, pushing up his shirt and pressing their stomachs together. They both let out a gratified moan as this also brought their bulges together in a sweet friction that left Karkat panting for breath. They rocked into each other, Sollux's hands grabbing desperately at Karkat's shirt, until enough was enough and he pushed Karkat off just enough to undo his own pants and slide them off.

"Pleathe, KK, I need you to fuck me," Sollux panted, legs spread, still in socks and shirt and looking so pasty and awful and Karkat wanted him so badly he could hardly breathe. He just pushed Sollux's legs wider and slid into the wet heat of Sollux's nook with a gratified moan. Sollux's back arched, his legs locked around Karkat's hips, driving him closer, deeper.

Suddenly Sollux clapped a hand over his mouth and made a lunge for the load gaper. Karkat leaped back but Sollux whined and spread his legs, still leaning over the bowl with his head on his crossed arms. "Pleathe…don't thtop…"

Karkat thrust into him once more, one hand on Sollux's hip, the other on his stomach. Once again he felt the tell-tale tensing of muscles and Sollux retched, once, twice, and finally brought up the water he'd drunk. Karkat let out a helpless moan as, with that, Sollux squeezed tightly around him, wrenching an unexpected, heart-stopping orgasm from him…

He more or less came to sprawled against the wall, Sollux still leaning against the load gaper, looking at him with one half-lidded eye, his front spattered with genetic material.

"Oh, oh my fucking god, Sollux, I am so sorry, I don't know why I thought…" Sollux shushed him with one hand pushed into his face.

"KK, thut up. If you think I didn't enjoy that then you don't know me half ath well ath you think you do." Karkat stared at him, for once without anything to say at all. "Now, would you pleathe get me thome more water? I altho think," he said, gesturing weakly at his front, "that I thould wath up, don't you?"


End file.
